


A Clash of Titans

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Challenge, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Lucifer, Canon Death, Hammer of the Gods, M/M, omega!Sam, omega!dean, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam and Dean have always hidden what they were from the Hunting Community - but Sam learns that not everyone is ignorant of his secret, even as he discovers one of Gabriel's. But now it's too late.





	A Clash of Titans

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bingo Square: Alpha challenging Alpha for Omega
> 
> so i have a few stories written up...working on getting them placed. My bingo board currently looks more like a checkerboard for completed stories than a line like I SHOULD be going for. Whoops.
> 
> I plan to continue this square (crossing fingers) because I've never believed Gabriel to be dead.
> 
> (Sorry, i couldn't resist the title. god i love that movie. the old one, i mean, with the mechanical owl. not that it has any relation here other than title. i just love it ;D)

Nobody would have ever dreamed, never would have _believed_ that the Winchester boys were both Omegas. John had made sure of that. He’d taught them how to hide and kept them as isolated as possible from the Hunting Community.

“90% of these guys, they’re Alphas. Rough and tumble. The rest are Beta’s. There are _no_ Omega hunters,” John explained carefully to his sons. “These guys would rather take on a vampire’s nest by themselves then work with an Omega.”

“But that’s not fair!” Sam complained, insulted. “We’re just as good as any of them!”

“I know, I know, Sammy,” John soothed his youngest, “You two are the best. But that’s why you can’t take any risks with people figuring it out. Every hunter needs to work with somebody at some point. You can’t afford the chance that they’ll walk away just because of your secondary gender. So, you boys get good at hiding it, okay?”

“Okay, Dad,” Dean agreed.

And they hunted. They saved lives. They saved the world.  And they kept their secrets. With suppressants easily available on the market, it was easy. And when Dean slept around, it was always with women and _never_ with Alphas. He didn’t dare once slip up. Didn’t dare give in to his true desires.

His work was too important for that. Johns lessons too well ingrained.

When Cas raised Dean from Hell, there was no question that the Angel _knew_. Knew and didn’t care. And it gave Dean breathing room he’d never had before.

With the onset of the Apocalypse, though, there was no room for exploring.

Sam didn’t have that breathing room. He’d had something once, with Jess, back when he thought he’d left the hunting world. But that had changed, and he’d become trapped in his secret again. And now here he was years later, with Dean, trying to get everybody out of Elysium while two Archangels fought. Gabriel -the unlikeliest of allies- fighting on their behalf, trying to distract Lucifer so they could all get away.

He heard, vaguely, Gabriel going on to Lucifer about humanity. He froze when he heard Gabriel follow it up with, “And if you harm Sam, if you touch one hair on _my_ Omega’s head, I’ll kill you.” The tiny Alpha’s voice was full of power, of intent and it made even Lucifer pause, though not for long.

“Your Omega? _Yours?_ Sam Winchester is mine. My vessel. You have no right to him, brother. It is fated that Sam belongs to _me_! Sam will say _yes_ to _me_!”

“Sam doesn’t belong to anyone, you great big bag of dicks,” Gabriel retorted angrily. Sam started to head back, though he was nowhere near them, their Alpha Archangel voices echoing easily through the building.

“Is that right? You really believe that? You just called him ‘Your Omega’. Isn’t that laying claim, right there? You’re a hypocrite, Gabriel,” Lucifer sneered.

“I never claimed to be perfect, Lucifer. And yes, I really do believe it. Which is why Sam doesn’t even know. Will _never_ know. Because I believe in Free Will – something Dad gave humans for a reason, or has that slipped your mind in your old age?” Gabriel taunted.

There was a roar, the sound of wings, a light Sam had to shield his eyes against, even though he was still far down the hall. “Sam _will_ say yes! It was written and it shall be, his free will is an illusion, a trap.”

There was no answer from Gabriel and Sam cried out. He resumed his steps towards the archangel but Dean came out of nowhere, grabbed him and yanked. “Don’t be stupid! He was trying to help us get away! Don’t let his sacrifice be for nothing!”

Dragging Sam down the hall, out the door, he shoved him towards the Impala. With one last lingering look at the hotel, Sam opened the door and slid in. Dean started the car and pushed her into reverse, peeling out of the lot and putting as much distance as he could between them and Lucifer.

Later, as they watched the video Gabriel gave them, Sam had to hold back his tears. Gabriel had known what he was all along – did all the angels know? And he’d stood up to his brother for them – for _Sam_. It had cost him his life, when all Gabriel had wanted to do was stay out of the fight.

He turned Wars ring over and over in his hand.

And in his death, he gave Sam a way out. Returning to him his free will.

All the anger he’d once felt towards the Alpha for the events at the Mystery Spot drained out of him. Gabriel hadn’t been perfect, but neither was Sam.

And now Sam felt like he’d lost his chance at something…something more that he’d never believed he could have, not after Jess. He’d lost it before he even knew he had it.

One more reason, one more layer of armor between him and Lucifer.

Sam would _never_ say yes.


End file.
